


How do you like me now Alfred x reader

by LizzyKitty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyKitty/pseuds/LizzyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is an old store I wrote I do not own the song lyrics I hope you injoy it and again its old I understand its not the best</p>
    </blockquote>





	How do you like me now Alfred x reader

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old store I wrote I do not own the song lyrics I hope you injoy it and again its old I understand its not the best

( I was always the crazy one I broke into the stadium And I wrote your number on the 50 yard line You were always the perfect one And the valedictorian so Under your number I wrote "call for a good time")

 

It was late one Saturday night, when you broke in to your school stadium with spray chalk. You wrote down the most popular boys number down on the 50 yard line. (That's right you managed to steal Alfred F. Jones number from a blonde bimbo in your class and this is what you do

underneath his number you wrote “call for a good time” the next day you went to the football game to see Alfred's face when the players got to the field you saw Alfred stop and stare at the message written down he looked at the stadium bleachers he saw you smiling and waving he knew you through his brother Matthew. Alfred looked dumbfounded, but eventually smiled and gave a thumbs up and smiled like the idiot he was. you just lost your smile and walked away running into Matthew “Hay _____ what's up?” 

“not much Matt you coming over later” you asked. Looking back to see Matthew but instead you looked past him to see Alfred's sad blank expression “ah yah” Matthew said a little confused it was common knowledge that Matthew came to your house every day especially after football games you waved and walked away. 

 

(I only wanted to catch your attention But you overlooked me somehow Besides you had too many boyfriends to mention And I played my guitar too loud.)

 

it was way past time for the game to have ended you were about to call Matthew when there was a knock at your door you went to answer it and saw Alfred standing there. You looked past him to see Matthew tied up in the car sighing you looked at Alfred “what do you want?” 

“It wasn't you trying to get my attention with that sad prank” he said bending down a bit to be eye level with you “why would I want the valedictorians attention” you said with a straight face “Oh good maybe it was that hot girl” Alfred said not thinking. before Alfred could even realize what he said you had slammed the door in his face.  
(time skip)   
it was lunch time and you were sitting on the public steps to the school and started strumming on your guitar and started to sing one of your favorite country song you didn't care how loud you were getting until Alfred came up to you “um hey your name’s . . . _____ right? could you please stop playing I really like it but my friends giving me total hell to try and make you shut up” Alfred said rubbing the back of his head. you didn't give an answer just smiled till he walked away then you started up once again he turned around and looked you. You just smiled

 

( How do you like me now? How do you like me now, Now that I'm on my way? Do you still think I'm crazy Standin here today? I couldn't make you love me But I always dreamed about living in your radio How do you like me now? When I took off to Tennessee I heard that you made fun of me Never imagined I'd make it this far Then you married into money girl Aint it a cruel and funny world? He took your dreams and tore them apart)

 

.You stood there at the bus station waiting for the bus when you heard Matthews voice yelling your name “ _____, ______ “ you picked your head up and looked at him “Hey Matt take good care of every one for me okay” you said smiling “okay but you have to become a great star okay prove Alfred wrong for me ok?” he said patting your head if you weren't already determined to become famous you were now you smiled “anything to Prove that ass wrong” you said getting on the bus you took your seat and started waving good bye to your only good friend   
(time skip)  
It had been months since you moved to become a singer and you were becoming one quite fast to your surprise and some that made you even more happy was the letter Matthew sent you it had a picture of him and your parents in it. It also talked about how Alfred got married to some evil lady. he said she was crushing his dreams and that she was just using him to make people jealous. You felt a little happy that some who tortured you in high school wasn't doing great but you felt really bad at the same time no one deserves to be treated like that still the letter made you happy because it talked a lot about every one that you liked but the part about Alfred always makes you a little sad 

 

(He never comes home And you're always alone And your kids hear you cryin down the hall Alarm clock starts ringing Who could that be sing in Its me baby, with your wake up call! How do you like me now? How do you like me now, Now that I'm on my way? Do you still think I'm crazy Standin here today? I couldn't make you love me But I always dreamed about living in your radio How do you like me now?)

 

(Alfred's P.O.V)  
I sat there on my bedside trying so hard not to cry but the tears just wouldn't stop I knew _____ liked me in high school but i gave her up for what? The good life? Yeah right some good life my wife is horrible the only good thing about this life are my kids. starting to think of my kids i started to calm down until i heard her voice come through the radio the tears just started to well up again when i heard a knock at my bedroom door “dada are you okay?” my daughter asked in her cute little voice making me smile and finally the tears stopped “Hey one of daddy's old friends is in town and last time I saw her I wasn't very nice should daddy go say he’s sorry” Alfred said hugging his little girl. “Duh daddy” Alfred set down his little girl threw on clothes and rushed out of the house leaving the oldest in charge (the oldest is 16)

(Your P.O.V)  
you were laying on your parent's couch as they cook dinner listening to one of your song and singing along when you heard a knock at the door and got up to see who it was you opened it and saw Alfred and slammed it he started knocking like a mad man until you opened it once again “What do you want” you said still holding on to all the feelings you had for him how much you wanted to hate him and how much you secretly loved him “when we were in high school and i said i hope that hot girl pulled the prank I meant you. when you were playing your guitar i would sit with my friend and sing along and he said if i liked it so much I could be the one to tell you to shut up. When ever i acted like i forgot your name it was just because i didn't want you to see how much i liked you. When i said those thing to my brother about you becoming a singer i only said it because i was upset that you were leaving me so to move on i married this awful woman and now were getting divorced she cares so little about me she’s not even fighting for the kids” Alfred finally finished his rant you just looked at him confused but as it sank in your eyes softened and you hugged him “I love you too Alfred”

~The End~


End file.
